The Lost Love
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Cintamu akan tetap tinggal bersamaku hingga akhir hayat dan setelah kematian. Hingga tangan Tuhan yang akan mempertemukan kita lagi.. Yewook Genderswitch. Oneshoot. DLDR!. RnR ya..


**Title: Lost Love**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Ff ini milik asli milik saya.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan sedang terpekur menatap bintang di balkon kamarnya.

"Oppa... Tak terasa sudah setahun kau meninggalkanku.." Wanita itu berbicara seorang diri dengan lirih. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, oppa?" Tanpa disadari air mata menetes turun ke pipinya.

Wanita yang kerap dipanggil Wookie itu menghela napasnya. "Oppa.. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Tangisnya semakin deras. "Aku.. aku sangat merindukanmu, oppa.. hiks.. Sangat merindukanmu.. " Ia tersedu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih karena rasa rindu yang tak tertahan tanpa bisa dilampiaskan.

Wookie berjalan pelan menuju sebuah lemari yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Dibukanya pelan pintu lemari itu. Begitu pintu lemari terbuka, ia menarik laci kecil dalam lemari itu. Diambilnya sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk kubus dengan ukiran yang menghiasi sisinya. Ia memegang kotak tersebut dengan sedikit gemetar.

Wookie menutup lemari itu kembali, lalu beranjak ke ranjang dan duduk di atasnya.

Air matanya kembali merembes keluar saat tangannya mulai membuka kotak itu dengan gemetar. Meskipun sudah sering kali membuka kotak ini, entah kenapa perasaannya masih saja tak karuan. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir. Membuka kotak ini sama halnya kembali ke kenangan yang tak akan bisa terlupakan olehnya.

Benda pertama yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kertas berwarna pink. Tulisan terakhir seorang yang sangat dikasihinya. Kekasihnya itu memang gemar menulis puisi.

_Tersenyumlah saat kau mengingatku, karena saat itu aku sangat merindukanmu.._

_Dan menangislah saat kau merindukanku, karena saat itu aku tak berada di sisimu.._

_Tetapi pejamkanlah mata indahmu itu, karena saat itu aku akan terasa ada di dekatmu.._

_Karena aku telah berada di hatimu untuk selamanya.._

"Hiks.. oppa.." Wookie menangis tersedu. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sambil menekan dadanya. Ia berharap lelaki yang dicintainya ada di sisinya saat ini.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Wookie membuka matanya kembali. Ia meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas ranjang, lalu mengambil benda lainnya dari dalam kotak. Sebuah foto dirinya dan lelaki tercintanya sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Tangannya mengusap perlahan foto tersebut. Pikirannya melayang menuju saat dua tahun silam.

-Flashback On-

"Oppa.. kita mau kemana sih?" tanya seorang gadis dengan mata tertutup sebuah kain dan sedang dituntun oleh seorang lelaki.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas sambil terus menuntun gadisnya dengan hati-hati. "Sabar, baby.. Oppa akan memberimu sebuah kejutan."

"Kejutan?"

"Hm.. Oppa akan membuka penutup matamu. Dan kau jangan membuka mata dulu sebelum oppa suruh, oke?" Lelaki bersurai hitam itu membuka kain penutup mata sang gadis. "Sekarang buka matamu.." perintahnya dengan berdiri di sebelah sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut, Wookie, mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata ia sedang berada di pantai sekarang. Dan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah berbagai bunga yang membentuk hati di atas pasir pantai dan terdapat sebuah tulisan dari pasir di tengahnya.

'Would you marry me, Kim Ryeowook?'

Wookie menutup mulutnya terkagum. "Yesung oppa.. I-ini.." Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Perasaan haru dan bahagia menyesaki rongga dadanya.

Lelaki yang bernama Yesung itu meraih kedua tangan Wookie. "Bagaimana jawabanmu, baby?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum dan menatap Wookie penuh cinta.

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "I do.."

Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie dengan bahagia. "Gomawo, baby.. Oppa sangat mencintaimu.." bisiknya.

Wookie mengangguk dalam dekapan Yesung. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, oppa.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya menatap lurus mata gadis tercintanya. Mata yang telah membuat seorang Wookie terpikat olehnya. Matanya yang penuh cinta dan tanpa kebohongan saat menatap kekasihnya.

Perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir gadisnya. Tanpa nafsu, hanya ciuman tulus dan penuh cinta dari sejoli yang saling mengasihi.

-Flashback Off-

"Hiks.. Oppa.." Jemari lentik Wookie mengelus pelan foto wajah Yesung. "Aku merindukan mata ini.." lirihnya saat jarinya tepat di atas foto mata Yesung. Ia menggerakkan jari menuju bibir Yesung. "Aku juga merindukan bibir ini, oppa.." lirihnya lagi dengan terisak. "Aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu.."

"Oppa.. hiks.. Aku ingin sekali menyentuh wajahmu.. Aku rindu, oppa.." Wookie memeluk foto tersebut dalam dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, oppa.. " ujarnya di tengah isak pilunya.

**xXxXx**

_Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku, selain kenangan-kenangan yang indah bersamamu.._

_Mata indah yang dengannya aku biasa melihat keindahan cinta, mata indah yang dahulu adalah milikku, kini semua terasa jauh meninggalkanku.._

_Kehidupan terasa kosong tanpa keindahanmu.._

_Hati, cinta dan rinduku adalah milikmu.._

**xXxXx**

"Wookie.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." ujar Donghae.

"Bicaralah.." sahut Wookie dengan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Saat ini keduanya sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran dekat kantor mereka. Wookie memang belum terlalu lama mengenal Donghae. Mungkin sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kepribadian Donghae yang supel dan ceria membuat Wookie cepat akrab dan nyaman di sisinya. Donghae juga mengenal akrab Yesung. Kedua lelaki itu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam klub tennis. Saat Yesung pergi, Donghae-lah yang setia meminjamkan bahunya untuk Wookie dan bersedia menjadikan dirinya tempat bersandar gadis itu di masa terpuruk.

"Aku.. Aku.. Hm.." Donghae tergagap.

Wookie meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring lalu menatap Donghae heran. "Kenapa gugup begitu sih?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tertawa.

Donghae menarik napasnya dengan pelan. "Aku.. aku mencintaimu, Wookie.. Aku ingin melamarmu menjadi istriku.."

Mata Wookie sontak terbelalak. "Donghae, kau?" Entah kenapa tubuh Wookie mendadak gemetar. "Aku.. aku..."

"Kau tak perlu memberi jawaban sekarang, Wookie.. Aku bersedia menunggumu.."

"Ma-maaf.. Aku harus pergi.." Wookie langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

.

.

Wookie menghentikan mobilnya ke sebuah pantai. Pantai yang menyimpan kenangan bahagianya bersama Yesung.

Wanita itu melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan menentengnya. Ia membiarkan pasir-pasir pantai mengotori kedua kakinya.

"Oppa..." Matanya menatap ke hamparan laut yang digulung ombak. "Aku datang kesini, Yesung oppa.."

Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir, menghadap lautan. Matanya berair. Ia teringat akan momen bahagianya bersama Yesung di tempat ini. Mengingat saat Yesung melamarnya dengan romantis membuatnya tersenyum.

Kala pikirannya melayang ke masa bahagianya bersama Yesung, tiba-tiba bayangan Donghae berkelebat di pikirannya. Bayangan Donghae menyatakan cinta di restoran tadi menghampiri pikirannya.

Donghae yang baik hati. Donghae yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia merasa sedih. Donghae yang selalu memeluknya saat ia menangis kala mengingat Yesung..

Sampai hatikah ia menolak cinta Donghae begitu mengingat segala kebaikan lelaki itu?

Wookie yakin kalau hatinya hanya meneriakkan satu nama. Yesung. Ia bersedia bersumpah kalau sosok Yesung masih sangat kuat memenuhi hatinya. Ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki yang sudah meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu. Tak terbersit sedikitpun niatan dalam benaknya untuk mengganti nama Yesung dengan lelaki lain dalam hatinya.

Lantas, jawaban apa yang harus diberikan pada Donghae? Haruskah ia menerima cinta Donghae dan membohongi pria tersebut tentang perasaannya?

Ia sangat menyayangi Donghae. Sungguh. Walaupun hanya sebatas sahabat. Ia merasa tak kuasa menyakiti hati sahabat setianya. Tapi, haruskah ia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi sang sahabat?

Wookie mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Oppa.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**xXxXx**

_Cintamu tak akan pernah membebaskanku.._

_Bagaimana mungkin aku mencari cinta yang lain, saat sayap-sayapku telah patah karenamu.._

_Cintamu akan tetap tinggal bersamaku.._

**xXxXx**

Setibanya di rumah, Wookie bergegas mengambil kotak kubus kenangan di dalam lemarinya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, lalu mengambil sebuah cincin dari dalamnya.

Cincin emas putih. Cincin pernikahan Yesung..

-Flashback On-

"Saudara Kim Yesung, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda di saat suka maupun duka?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia." jawab Yesung lantang.

"Saudari Kim Ryeowook, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Baiklah.. Sekarang anda telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda.."

Yesung dan Wookie saling berhadapan dan melempar senyum bahagia. Tak sampai berselang detik, bibir keduanya pun menyatu. Saling berbagi cinta dan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi rongga dada masing-masing.

.

.

Seusai pesta pernikahan, Yesung dan Wookie langsung bergegas pergi untuk berbulan madu. Mereka lebih memilih berbulan madu di sebuah villa keluarga di daerah pegunungan daripada berbulan madu di luar negeri.

"Oppa.. Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan datang.." ujar Wookie sambil bersandar di bahu Yesung.

"Ne, baby.. Oppa masih tak percaya kalau saat ini kau telah menjadi milik oppa seutuhnya. Oppa sangat bahagia.." sahut Yesung dengan mengusap lembut rambut sang istri.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia. Oppa harus berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan selalu mencintaiku.." Wookie menatap mata Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. "Oppa janji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Oppa akan selalu ada di sisimu. Oppa akan mencintaimu.."

Wookie tersenyum lalu memeluk suaminya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, oppa.."

BRAKKK

Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya membuat jalanan berkelok di daerah pegunungan menjadi licin. Rem mobil mendadak plong, dan sang sopir pun tak bisa mengendalikan laju mobil tersebut. Hingga tabrakan pun terjadi. Mobil mercedes berwarna hitam itu pun menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Wookie sontak menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Oppa..." jeritnya. Wanita yang baru saja menikah itu mengguncang tubuh sang suami. Yesung yang tubuhnya penuh darah akibat serpihan kaca mobil tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Oppa.. bangun..." Tangis Wookie pecah melihat tubuh tak berdaya sang suami. Wookie menaruh sebelah tangannya di hidung Yesung, berharap merasaka hembusan napas suami tercintanya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada hembusan napas satupun dari Yesung. Yesung telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Wookie mengguncang tubuh Yesung kencang. "Oppa.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." tangisnya histeris. "Oppa.. Jangan pergi.. Jangan tinggalkan Wookie sendiri, oppa.." Wookie menangis hingga pingsan. Dan tak lama kemudian bantuan polisi dan warga sekitar pun datang.

_Hilang semua janji, semua mimpi-mimpi indah.._

_Hancur hati ini melihat semua ini.._

_Lenyap telah lenyap, kebahagiaan di hati.._

_Kuhanya bisa menangisi semua ini.._

_Hancur hati ini, melihat kau telah pergi.._

-Flashback Off-

Wookie mengusap air matanya dan memasukkan kembali cincin pernikahan tersebut. Cincin itu semakin meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia adalah milik Yesung. Sampai kapanpun.

**xXxXx**

"Donghae, maafkan aku.. Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu.." ucap Wookie sebelum berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang kini sedang meneriakkan namanya.

Wookie segera melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Tempat bersemayam Yesung, suami tercintanya.

Wookie menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah pemakaman. Kakinya melangkah menuju pusara sang suami.

"Oppa.. aku datang.."

Wookie bersimpuh di samping makam Yesung. "Oppa.. Aku sangat merindukanmu..hiks.. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.." Wanita itu menangis tersedu.

"Wookie.."

Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. "Oppa..." teriaknya terkejut. Wookie mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berharap kalau ini bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasinya semata. Yesung ada di hadapannya.

"Yesung oppa..Benarkah itu kau?" tanyanya Wookie dengan tangis bercampur senyum bahagia.

Sosok Yesung tersenyum. "Ya, ini oppa, baby.. Oppa datang untuk menjemputmu. Maukah kau pergi bersama oppa?" tawar Yesung dengan merentangkan tangannya seolah siap menangkap Wookie dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mau, oppa.." jawabnya lantang lalu melompat ke pelukan Yesung tanpa menyadari kalau hanya nyawanya saja yang bangkit sedangkan tubuhnya kini terkulai lemas dan tak bernyawa di atas pusara Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu, oppa.."

"Oppa juga merindukanmu, baby.."

**xXxXx**

_Aku mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku dan setelah kematian.._

_Hingga tangan Tuhan akan menyatukan kita lagi._.

**END**

Hai.. saya kembali..

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini? Jangan lupa review ya..

Lestarikan ff yewook.. Yewook jjang!


End file.
